Inu and Kag's big day
by Version 1.0
Summary: When Kagome goes away for a long time Inuyasha begins to gain weight due to laziness and in the present time Kagome gains weight due to stress. What happens when Inuyasha gets fed up with it all and decides to look for her?


It had been ages since her last visit it seemed like she'd never return. This worried the half demon Inuyasha, and it also stressed him out. At this point it never really crossed his mind to visit her as he promised to only visit in emergencies. He had taken the last of the food Kagome had left and started munching on it. If it wasn't the sticky sugary lollipops that he kept in his mouth it was the salty chips or spicy ramen he shoveled into his mouth. No one could find a time when he wasn't eating. This showed on his waistline he had forgotten the sash on his robe long ago after efforts of tying it around his stomach proved too much for him.

"Admit it you love Kagome" Shippo said using Inuyasha's stomach as a pillow once it was a hittable offence but now he just let it go it was tough to hit someone lying at the top of his stuffed stomach. "So what if I do. She's not coming back" Inuyasha growled back at Shippo getting a fist ready to hit him on the head. "So you're just going to keep fattening yourself up?" the young kitsune said shrugging "ah well softer pillow for me." This was quickly responded with a swift bump on the head. Inuyasha relaxed and went through his mind something he normally didn't do because it was either fight off demons or figure out what to stuff his face with. He remembered he could go through the well and visit kagome his eyes then noticed the elephant in the room, his belly. How would she react to seeing this? He slammed his fist on the ground which caused his belly to jiggle. Now wasn't the time to worry about that the only battle he needed to worry about now was his waistline vs the well.

In the meantime a girl sat back down in her chair in front of a book dreading doing the homework beore her. She had collected her homecooked meal that was full of meat and wolfed it down. Kagome pushed on she pretty much hadn't moved from her chair other than to get food from the kitchen or to her bed to get what little sleep she could get. She normally was on the other side of the well fighting demons and searching for the jewel shards, but now the time was to focus on her studies which didn't exactly fall into place with her travels in the past. It was the second week into it and she looked down and pinched her thigh, it was definatly softer than she'd like to admit. She blushed and hesitated when she thought about the next time she's see Inuyasha. She'd have to have a counter for how many times she'd have to hear the sit boys or the feeling ups from the monk. It almost made her not want to go back though on the flipside she's been through worse... right?

Nighttime fell and Inuyasha struggled pulling himself out of the well even with his strength he had to face it it was a tight squeeze but he needed to see Kagome. In his mind he insisted that it was because she was needed for the hunt for the jewel shards, but he deeper he knew better just not wanting to admit it. He jumped on the roof next to kagome's window and the creaking of the roof sent a shiver down her spine. They looked at each other with a bit of a suprised look on their face. They were looking at what looked like a parody of the other it was a bit shocking it left the dog demon speechless until the window was open.

"Inuyasha what happened to you" broke the silence between the two "You kinda blew up..." She said prodding his now protruding belly much to the dismay of the male. "I'm not a balloon" He snapped back and his temper got the better of him "besides did your weight stop you from going into the well?" The fire between the two flared up and Kagome shoved Inuyasha onto the bed noticing a hint of red on his face.

She picked up the second serving of dinner she had that was piled up onto the plate. "You're like a giant plushy I think some more stuffing could be used on you" she said shoving the meat into the mouth of the half demon. She lied down on his stomach face to face with him feeding him.

Inuyasha's stomach groaned with the empty plate and Kagome was rubbing Inuyasha's belly "Ate too much?" she chuckled and kissed him on a puffy cheek. "I'm perfectly fine" he said blushing he was turning redder and redder ever since he was called a plushy now one could say he matched his robe. If staying with Kagome meant getting stuffed, growing and kissed he could deal with being called a fat, red balloon by the others.


End file.
